THE CHRISTMAS PARTY
by Kurosetsu
Summary: Kayano misses Nagisa, Nagisa can't make head or tail of the situation and Karma gives him a Christmas present.


 _ **The Christmas Party**_

Disclaimer: If I owned Assassination classroom, I would be living in Japan now.

Kayano had decided to throw a New Year party and invite all her friends, especially her middle school friends. She has even booked a four star restaurant, judging all of her friends were not celebrities. She was gonna have so fun, yeah sooooo much. To be honest, it all was just a cover. She really misses Nagisa-kun and wants to meet him in a casual way. The only one she wants to have Christmas party with is Nagisa. She sighed. All the trouble to arrange a party was worth it if she could him.

~The day of the party~

Kayano said that everyone could bring two or three of their friends or their lovers if they had one. It was nearly the end of the year so most people came as they don't had many work to do. Nagisa came, even after so many years, he was short and girly and nice to anyone. Karma, still sarcastic as ever came in suit and expensive car. They both came alone. Isogai as perfect as he used to be came with Kataoka, as they had become a couple in high school. Rio brought some of her foreign friends. Takebayashi and Kanjaki could not join as they went to family gatherings. Sugino went to a trip with his baseball team. Okajima, Hinao, Itona, Muramatsu, Okano, Chiba, Hayami, Okuda, Kiara, Kimura, Yada, Hara, Maehara, Yoshida, Terasaka, Ritsu and many of the other people also came. Karasuma-sensei and bitch-sensei had gotten married and came together with the assassins who came like Lovro or Red eye. Asano senior and junior also came. Asano Gakushuu also came as he returned from London only two days ago. The kids from the day care centre were also invited. It was not long until the party hall was filled.

Nagisa was walking through the corridor. He long coildor see a really nice view of the city through the glass windows. So he stopped there with a glass of red wine. He was sipping his liquor slowly and thinking about their time in middle school. Suddenly, "Hey boy, are you drinking? Are not you a minor? You have got some guts." A group of delinquents have encircled him and they were slightly drunk. And to make the matter worse, there were none in the corridor beside them. 'Oh shit, why I am such a trouble magnet!' Nagisa thought as he looked around nervously. "Hey, I think it is some chick" "She is a cute one" "Why don't we pull his pants down and see for ourselves" "Are you alone?" "She can keep us company for the night" was the talks going on between them. Now, Nagisa was scared. 'Someone help me, please, anyone!' was all that going on in his head. One of those delinquents were coming near him and trying to grab his hand. Nagisa have closed his eyes. "Let go asshole, that chick is with me." Nagisa's eyes widened. Karma was standing there with his usual smirk and holding that delinquent's hand very forcibly. That guy cried in pain. Karma, with devilish grin and evilest eyes continued, "Get your asses outta here, or you might end up in a hospital." Those delinquents were not foolish enough not to feel the danger. So, they went away without saying much. Nagisa was relieved, "Thanks, Karma. You really saved me there." He was blushing. Karma crooked his eyebrows, "I really can't think of you to be that weak, are you losing your touch? The past you could easily beat the crap out of them." This totally pointed at Nagisa's pride. "It is nothing like that, I just did not wanna get violent as I am a teacher and I don't think fighting with so many people was very wise thing to do!" "Oh, really?" Karma said mockingly. He pulled Nagisa towards the dark balcony. He leaned and whispered to Nagisa's ear, "Then show it to me" "WHAT?" was all Nagisa could say. Karma pulled back and explained, "You know, you made Kayano faint with that assassinating kiss of yours, I wonder if you could still do that." "You know what Karma? I can't just go and kiss her." "Who said you have to kiss her?" "Huh?" "You can try kissing me." Karma smirked. Now, Nagisa could not decide whether Karma was pulling his leg or serious. "Haha Karma, don't joke like that! Let's get back to everyone", he made a move to return and turn around. Karma grabbed him back and they were looking at each other. Golden eyes met the sky blue ones. Nagisa was in shock, he couldn't make head or tail of the situation. "I AM serious." Karma murmured. They were so close to each other, their nose was almost touching. They could feel each other's breath. It was a million dollar question that who initiated the kiss but all that matters was that they were kissing. Nagisa was on his tiptoes and Karma was leaning down as Nagisa was only 160 and Karma was 185. Karma's hand snaked around Nagisa's waist and pulled him closer. Nagisa was clutching Karma's suit tightly. Their tongues danced together hungrily. Nagisa was a pro kisser but Karma was not going to fall behind. Karma pushed one of his legs between Nagisa's and rubbing it. Then they broke apart. Nagisa was speechless. He mumbled, "Good but not enough to make me faint. You need practice." "Merry Christmas, Nagisa Shiota!" ,he whispered. Nagisa, blushing deep red only managed to say, "Ehhhhhhh! W-Wh-What was that?" Karma turned around and waved his hand saying, "A Christmas present." He walked away. "What the hell does that mean? KARMA!ANSWEAR ME!", Nagisa screamed. Karma just went away without saying anything except, "See ya!" in a mocking tone.

Later that night, when poor Kayano went to talk to Nagisa , Nagisa seemed not to notice her and thinking something else. When she asked Karma what was wrong, he only smirked.

[Hope you enjoyed, have a good day]

~Jane~


End file.
